harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Borgin and Burkes
Borgin and Burkes is a shop in Knockturn Alley which sells objects of dark magic and other dangerous magical artifacts including the Hand of Glory, an assortment of human bones, a hangman's rope, a cursed necklace, and an array of leering masks that line the walls. Among its known sales are the Hand of Glory, which was purchased by Draco Malfoy, and the Opal Necklace Malfoy smuggled to Katie Bell after she was put under the Imperius Curse by the already-Imperiused Madam Rosmerta. Draco Malfoy used the Vanishing Cabinet in Borgin and Burkes to transport Death Eaters to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1997. When, Merope Gaunt eloped with Tom Riddle Sr., probably in late 1925 or early 1926. Tom abandoned her and their unborn son a short while later, leaving Merope alone and destitute. Her only possession of worth was a heavy golden locket engraved with a serpentine 'S' that was once the property of Salazar Slytherin, her direct ancestor. Mr Burke was a shrewd businessman, but not exactly a kind human being. According to Hepzibah Smith, Burke purchased the necklace from Merope for "a pittance"; meaning he bought the necklace sometime in 1926, before Voldemort's birth, for a little bit of nothing. Burke admitted to purchasing the necklace for a mere ten Galleons, taking advantage of Merope's ignorance and desperation. Sometime later, Burke sold the necklace to Hepzibah. She paid "an arm and a leg for it, but…couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that". Burke turned a tidy profit on the necklace at Merope's expense, but he could not have imagined the importance of that particular heirloom or how it would impact his business years later. The shop is owned by Mr. Borgin, a stooping man with greasy hair, who on occasion also purchases items of interest from others; Lucius Malfoy has on numerous occasions sold things to Mr. Borgin to avoid trouble before a Ministry raid on his mansion. Roughly eighteen years after purchasing Slytherin's lockrt, Burke hired the son of the woman he had basically taken it from. Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, started working at Borgin and Burkes directly after graduating from Hogwarts in 1945. A handsome and charismatic young man, it was his job to persuade people to part with their magical artifacts, something he was very good at doing. It was Lord Voldemort who went to visit Hepzibah Smith, charming her with his pleasant demeanor and good looks. She trusted him enough to show him Slytherin's necklace, the necklace that should have rightfully been his. Soon after seeing this locket, Voldemort killed Hepzibah, framing Hokey and taking the necklace. Once the necklace was in his possession, Voldemort quit his job at Borgin and Burkes and disappeared, taking the necklace and a cup once owned by Helga Hufflepuff with him. In 1992, just before starting his second term at Hogwarts, Harry finds himself in the shop, in a cabinet, presumably the Vanishing Cabinet bought by Draco Malfoy in 1996, after accidentally exiting the Floo Network one stop beyond his intended destination of Diagon Alley. Known employees *Mr. Borgin (Owner) *Caractacus Burke (Owner) *Tom Marvolo Riddle (Assistant, collector of the items sold at the shop) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' ru:Горбин и Бэрк nl:Odius & Oorlof Category:Shops Category:Knockturn Alley